With the wide spread adoption of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc.) they are becoming one of the most used methods for a user to access information or interact with the internet (e.g., conduct e-commerce, chat with friends, interact with social media, etc.). However, as screens become larger and more power intensive, and mobile devices become more relied upon for regular computer tasks, the problem of power consumption increases.
Current battery technology places stringent limits on the ability of mobile devices to last for a full day or days at a time. This is especially true for power users or users that need a large amount of processing power to complete their tasks. One solution is for a user to carry multiple batteries and simply replace the batteries as they die. However, some devices do not have removable batteries and those that do can be difficult to access. Potentially more problematic is that a user must stop whatever action they are taking, power down their device, replace the battery, and then repower the device. This can cause a delay in productivity or a loss of data.